


Blue Lemonade

by ring_my_bell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Nero was fed up with Dante's weird suggestive flirting and behavior, he kept teasing Nero and pressing his buttons just to annoy him and see him getting worked up over it.Deep down he loved it, but he'd be damned to admit it. But he thinks maybe Dante deserves some payback, he'd get that perpetual smug off his face if it was his undoing.





	Blue Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! First time writing this pairing, i'm fairly new to DMC, i don't think i got the feel of the characters well... so sorry in advance. the title has no real meaning, i was just listening to a song with that name lol

Nero and Dante were just about finished wiping out those demons that were infesting the area, they were no big deal, but they were pestering the residents, not all jobs can be so grand and ‘Your evil twin brother resurrected and wants you dead’ type of job, Dante thought. They wrapped everything up pretty quickly, he and Nero made a great duo. He really liked the boy, in his own way.

 

He noticed Nero had a little cut in his cheek, guess they didn’t do it  _ that _ flawlessly. “Hey, kid” Dante inched closer to Nero to inspect the wound. It wasn’t deep or that big, it probably wouldn’t even leave a scar on Nero’s pretty face. Should he think Nero’s is pretty? He didn’t care honestly, but Nero wasn’t  _ only _ Pretty, these few years made him justice, he was gorgeous now. His body was more fit, Dante would love to take a peek at his exposed midriff whenever Nero was in combat… how his arms got so toned. And that haircut? Oh boy, Dante thought, ever since he cut his hair like that… Nero’s been looking so manly so sexy. All he wanted was to just collide his lips into Nero’s pink soft lips, at least he imagined them to be soft. 

 

“You’re staring for way too long, old man. It’s just a scratch.” Rude and hot-headed, yeah that was his Nero.  _ His  _ Nero. 

 

“Would be a shame to let that pretty face of yours get damaged now wouldn’t it?” Dante said jokingly, but with a bit of truth in it. 

 

“Creep” Nero averted his gaze, but Dante could see a hint of pink in his cheeks and ears. He loved to push Nero’s buttons like this. 

 

Dante threw his arm around his nephew and pushed him closer. “Aww, don’t be embarrassed, kid… You know I’m not lying.” He poked Nero’s cheek. 

 

Nero clenched his teeth, now his face even redder. He shook Dante off. “Go to hell…”

 

“Sweetheart, been there and came back…” Dante winked at him. Nero just muttered curses under his teeth. “You look so cute while angry.”

 

“Could you stop whatever the hell this is? God how long have you talked to someone other than me?” Nero shouted, he saw Nico’s van in the distance.

 

“Do I need to talk to anyone else?” Nero rolled his eyes and rushed inside the Devil May Cry van. 

 

Nico noticed the heavy steps. “Wow, someone’s on their period.”

 

Dante stepped inside too. Laughing loudly, he loved to tease Nero like this.

  
  


\----

 

They haven’t received calls the whole day, well it’s always good to take a break. Nico was still working on whatever she liked to work though, so it was just Dante and Nero sitting doing nothing.

 

Nero bounced his leg and was lost in his daydreams. Dante just looked at him, head rested in his hand. 

 

“What you looking at, got something on my face?” Nero said, with an angry tone.

 

Dante chuckled. “Didn’t I tell you yesterday that your face is pretty? I could look at it all day.” He joked but he meant it.

 

Nero just clenched his teeth, obviously annoyed. “Fuck you.”

 

“I’d love to.” Dante said. Oh he might have took the teasing a little too far. 

 

Nero was just staring at Dante, mouth opened. In shock. He really didn’t know what to answer. His left eye twitched. His face was burning, he could tell he was just red like a tomato. “Get in line then, old man.” Nero didn’t really think on what he said, he just didn’t want to stay quiet and let Dante press his buttons. 

 

Dante raised an eyebrow and smiled, with that charm that could hook any woman - and man, mind you- in. Nero hate it, because Dante’s charm was too magnetic and impossible to ignore. “Oh? Does this mean I have a chance to in the future?”

 

Nero coughed in his spit, how could this idiot twist every word and conversations like this? Silver haired and silver tongued, he thought. Nero tried to make a comeback, but he didn’t know what to say. I mean, this was getting  _ weird _ , Dante was his uncle, they shouldn’t be having these moments and types of conversations, but Nero is so used to everything being fucked up that he doesn’t know what’s weird for normal people. He sighed, again. “Try in the next life, old man.” He got up and was about to leave the van. He was hungry, Dante probably was too. He wasn’t  _ that  _ much of a dick to not invite the older man to eat too. “Wanna go grab something to eat? I’m starving.”

 

“Oh?” Dante got up and very close too Nero. Too close. . “Nero… are you asking me on a date? Hmm?” He winked. Nero could feel Dante’s breath. He pressed his hand in Dante’s face.

 

“Are you hungry or not?” He said angrily. Dante laughed and nodded. “Let’s fucking go then, Nico’s busy, let’s not bother her. I’ll bring something for her.”

 

They hopped out of the van. 

\----

 

Of course Dante would want pizza, that’s all this man ever wants. But Nero enjoyed it too so he wouldn’t complain. They were actually having a normal conversation, idle chat really, but still normal! What a miracle, Nero thought. Dante could be pleasant when he wanted, wow. If he was like this all the time, it would just complete his out of this world good looks… ‘ _ Uhh, what am I thinking.’ _ Nero tried to not think about it again. But it was hard, Dante really was good looking, nowadays though… He is like wine, he aged really well, his scruff makes him look so effortlessly hot. He (loved) hated it.

 

“Went quiet all of the sudden, Kid? Got something on your head? Something actually important to talk about?” Dante asked, taking a sip of the soda they ordered. 

 

“Not really” Not only pleasant, Dante could be nice too. He knew, deep down, that he cared for Nero. More than he let’s it show. But he didn’t mind, it was just how he is. He’d never admit it, but he can’t picture his life without Dante anymore. 

 

“You need to relax more, kid. You seem so pent up and stressed all the time.” He said leaning back on his seat. Dante meant it, he could tell Nero was overworking, sure being a hot-head and moody might be part of his personality. But there is only so much a man can take. 

 

Nero thought, maybe, but what he worked with few people were able to. It was him, Dante, his 2 friends… he didn’t know many more. Fun is great, but there were lives on the line. But he was feeling a little tired lately, maybe Dante was right. He puffed his cheeks and let the air out. “What you suggest then? You seem to be an expert on that.”

 

“Oh, I’m flattered you think so.” Dante rested his arms on the table. “Well… Why don’t think of this as date? Dates are fun.” He smiled, sleazily.

 

“When I think you’re taking something seriousl--” 

 

“No, No, Nero” Dante rarely said his name. That caught his attention. “I mean it. But, like it doesn’t have to be serious, just pretend. You take everything too literally. Dates are supposed to be enjoyable. We were actually having a good time before we brought this up didn’t we? Just let things go with the flow.” Wow, Dante sounded actually genuine? What a miracle, the younger man thought.

 

“Ok. You win.” Nero smiled. “ _ Assuming _ this is a date, what would you do?” Nero asked, genuinely curious. He knew Dante was good at this romantic bullshit. 

 

“Hmmm, it’s been ages since i went out with a dude but… It’s not all that different.” He scratched his chin. “Well, I don’t really think on it. I go with the flow. Why don’t you start? Crack a joke, flirt with me, compliment something about me.”

Nero looked at him. Why was he doing this? I guess boredom really gets to people. 

 

“Does it have to be true? Or can I lie?” 

 

“We’re playing pretend here, but… I’d prefer if it was actually sincere, make it believable,  _ babe” _  He winked.

 

God he wanted to punch Dante. 

 

“You’re... a great demon hunter.” Nero said awkwardly

 

“Tell me something I don’t know, sugar.” He rested his head on his right hand. 

 

“Ugh....” Nero knew plenty of things to tell Dante, but he didn’t want to give him the pleasure to know that he found him that attractive or to even respond to his flirting. Fuck it, he thought. Dante was right, unfortunately, he was too stressed. He could use a distraction. While he thought the waitress brought them their pizza. Dante started eating while he beckoned Nero’s compliment.

 

Nero took a bite of his slice of pizza. “You look great with that stubble.” After he said that he severed their eye contact immediately. 

Dante smiled, a smile of victory. “Oh really? I might grow a beard then.” He finished his slice. “Well… I told you many times, but I think it needs to reiterated that, yes, you have a pretty face.” He winked. Even though Nero tried his hardest to not look at him.

 

“Tch… Thanks” I guess. He thought. 

 

“Round 2. How you plan on tapping this with one compliment like that?” He said sarcastically.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No you don’t, love.” 

 

Yeah he didn’t, that’s why Nero wanted to disappear. 

 

“Ok.” Nero thought of more things to say. “I-I like it when you look after me. I feel like you really care, as annoying as it can be.”

 

Dante raised his eyebrows, he didn’t expect something a little more emotional like this. 

 

“What? You wanted sincerity… you fucking got it. I’m not saying it again.”

 

Dante laughed while Nero angrily ate his pizza. “Don’t be so angry kid, I’m flattered really. But of course I care about you. You’re my nephew.” Weird phrasing. 

 

“God this is so wrong… and strange. We should stop.” Nero deep down, didn’t want to. He liked to hear Dante’s actual feelings.

 

“If you want to.” Dante said. Nero was actually a little surprised. “I just want you to relax and maybe have a bit of fun. I won’t push your boundaries.” 

 

Nero was taken aback, yeah Dante was annoying, he’d touch Nero a little too much for what was normal, he flirted with Nero. A lot. He was always up in his face, but he didn’t think he would actually let him have space. Wow he really is just all in his head.

 

“No.” Nero said. “Don’t stop.”

 

Dante smiled. “Wait a second.” Dante leaned closer and cleaned off a piece of cheese from Nero’s nose. They were now a bit  _ too  _ close. Dante then just looked at Nero. He didn’t know why, he felt like just appreciating the kid’s beauty closely.

 

Nero didn’t move an inch, still a little surprised from the gesture.  _ Fuck it _ . He thought while he forcefully closed their space with their mouths. Dante was startled and broke it off quickly.

 

He stared at Nero in disbelief. Trying to form his thoughts.

 

Nero smiled, for once he shutted Dante up. “Aren’t we on a date, Dante? I thought people kissed on dates.” he lifted his human arm slowly to the older man’s chest. He felt Dante’s heartbeat, it was fast.

 

“Y-Yeah?? But I thought we were pretending” Dante ran his hands through his hair and looked around to see if there was anyone around to see that, happily nobody, the diner was empty.

 

“Well, then it was a  _ pretend _ kiss, if you prefer.” Nero inched closer and whispered in Dante’s ear. “We can  _ pretend _ more if you want.” Dante’s face was burning, when did he start doing this? He thought Nero had no notion of flirting or socializing at all. For once he felt like he was the prey. 

 

“Why all of this so sudden?” He asked as he backed slowly from Nero, but Nero noticed. Dante backed until he couldn’t anymore and was now laying down on their table’s sofa with Nero on top of him.

 

“If we’re gonna be weird…” He said while getting closer to his face “Mine as well go full force on it? All or nothing.” He ran his thumb on Dante’s cheek and smiled. I win, the younger man thinks. 

 

“W-We, uh…” the legendary Dante… at a loss for words. Nero was having the time of his life. “We should leave at least.” he was right. Nero got up and Dante quickly called the waitress, who witnessed all of their exchange and pretended to see nothing. They paid the bill and left the diner, taking a slice of their pizza for Nico.

 

The walk back to the van was awkward, Dante guessed Nero had his way and just wanted to toy him a bit, revenge for Dante always messing with him. But he could do without that surprise kiss. Well in the back of his mind he was actually really happy about it and yes, he wanted more, like Nero said.

 

Until Nero just took his hand and started to speak. “It wasn’t all pretend.” He tried to avoid eye contact.

 

Dante looked at him, he smiled a bit. They eventually managed to get back to the van,. Dante grabbed Nero’s shoulder before he opened it’s door. “Look here kid…” He looked into Nero’s eyes directly. “Are you sure you want this? I’m just an old man, you can do better than me.”

 

“Are you implying I like you?” Nero said coldly. Dante’s eyes opened.

 

“Oh… I thought, with all that happened moments ago, I shoul--” Nero put a finger on Dante’s mouth.

 

“Let me finish.” Nero closed his eyes for a bit and breathed in. “Yeah. I do.”

 

Dante chuckled, of course he would answer like that. Nero is like that. 

 

“Well… I’m not saying I don’t but… You sure you want to hit it with me? Won’t you feel weird?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t think this compares to all the weirdness we both been through.” He said nonchalantly.

 

Dante scratched his cheek. “Ok.” then he slowly closed their distance with a soft kiss. Now both of the men into it, it was genuine and sweet. Actually salty, they both eat a lot of pizza, but that’s not the point. Dante held Nero’s face gently and Nero wrapped his arms around Dante’s neck. This felt good, they could stay like this forever….

 

“Will the lovebirds get in already? I’m hungry.” They were interrupted by Nico’s loud voice. Nero looked back with horror in his face. Nico just witnessed Nero kissing a man but kissing  _ his uncle _ .

“H-How long have you been there....” Nero asked while still holding onto Dante. Frozen on the spot. Dante too, frozen on the spot.

  
  


“I saw your whole lovey-dovey exchange, how didn’t you notice me here on the driver’s seat? The window was opened.” She smiled. 

 

“We… can explain.” Nero said awkwardly.

 

“What? I don’t care who you kiss hotshot, you brought me pizza right? Get in the van already. I need fuel to keep working.”

 

For once Nero was glad Nico was so careless, yeah he would probably have to deal with her jokes about it for the rest of his life. But at least she wasn’t weirded out. “Yeah yeah… “ Nero said and the two men entered the van.

 

Now instead of usually sitting on opposite seats, Dante sat by Nero and asked “Well… how about we go on a real date next time?” Nero rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. Dante threw his arm around him and stroked his hair.

 

“That would be nice.” Then Nero felt his eyelids too heavy for him to keep them opened. He was tired. 

 

Dante kissed Nero’s forehead and said “You deserve some rest now, Nero. Sleep tight.”

 

Both of them drifted to sleep not long after.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading! Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
